M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon
The M41 SSR MAV/AW is a heavy ordinance weapon of the UNSC arsenal used in Halo 3. It is different from the M19 SSM Rocket Launcher used in Halo and Halo 2. (Both previous launchers had the words "M41 SSR MAV/AW" printed on them, but the game manuals and HUD dialogue refer to them as "M19 SSM Rocket Launchers") Summary The M41 SSR, alternatively called a "Spanker" or "Jackhammer", is a heavy ordinance weapon of the UNSC arsenal used in Halo 3. It can fire Anaconda Surface to Air Missiles or HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) rockets. The launcher sports a 2x scope and can fire rockets over long distances with devastating accuracy. When reloaded, the barrels are removed. Two preloaded barrels are then inserted back into the launcher. With this mechanism, a Marine can greatly reduce the weight he carries without throwing the weapon away like with modern day disposable rocket launchers. This setup is very similar to that of the Javelin anti-tank rocket launcher used by the U.S. military. This is not the same rocket launcher as used in Halo: Combat Evolved. That rocket launcher was the M19 Rocket Launcher. It is not the same rocket launcher as the M19 SSM Rocket Launcher stated in the Halo 2 manual either. It is unknown whether this rocket launcher is the same and just has a different name or it is completely different. Changes from M19 SSM Rocket Launcher The M41 rocket in Halo 3 travels faster than its M19 counterpart. The tubing is also a metallic silver color rather then a synthetic black. It does not have a manual lock-on feature, unlike the one in Halo 2. Advantages The rocket launcher spreads a huge amount of damage over a large area. It is capable of taking out entire groups of targets at any range and can kill all the riders of nearly any vehicle (with the exception of the Scorpion Tank or Wraith) with one direct hit. It is very useful for killing Hunters, which are often the most difficult enemies to kill. It also has moderate rate of fire as it is able to fire a second rocket almost 2 seconds after the first . It has been speculated that if the Scorpion tank keeps the driver unexposed, therefore requiring two shots from a Spartan Laser to dispatch of it, the M41 Rocket Launcher and its fast rate of fire for a heavy weapon and lack of position-compromising laser sight may become a choice anti-tank weapon. Disadvantages Several things counterbalance the rocket launcher's sheer power: #It reloads slowly. #Ammunition is often unavailable, and the player can carry only 6 extra rockets at once(8 total). #It can damage or kill its operator if fired carelessly near or into surrounding terrain. #The rocket travels somewhat slow in Halo 2 and slightly more slowly in Halo 3, which can to be dodged and trying to hit moving vehicles from long range will require very precise timing and predictable driving by the opponent. #The explosion from the rocket can accidentally kill friendly units near the target. #The lock-on feature from Halo 2 has been disabled to balance the weapon, though the rockets apparently still track targets automatically in certain cases. Influences The M41 SSR MAV/AW was inspired by the SPNKR rocket launcher from the Marathon series. The launcher itself is also nicknamed the SPNKr (pronounced "spanker") due to the labeling on rockets and rectangular ammunition cases. Multiplayer Role Acquiring the rocket launcher in a multiplayer game may prove difficult, since by default it spawns in a central, fought-over area (players who know the level know where the Rocket Launch is and thus clashes with the enemy for the weapon are quite common, usually when the match first starts). However, once acquired, this weapon can become very effective for all the reasons mentioned above - it can take out a large group of enemies in one shot, and can easily eliminate vehicles. Additionally, the pinpoint accuracy of the sniper rifle makes it very effective when combined with the rocket launcher (the former being more accurate than the latter). Since head-on collisions with the rocket are hard to obtain, it is prudent to aim at the ground in front of the enemy or the wall to their side. Though the shot may miss, the splash damage will kill the opponent. Bear in mind there is a short delay of around .25-.5 of a second between the player pulling the trigger and the rocket actually leaving the barrel. It may not sound like much, but it is actually a very important consideration for accurate shooting, particularly when deflection shooting. Character Compatibility *Spartans *Marines *Elites *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) *Grunts (Only in uprising) Links *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher *M19-B SAM Missile Launcher *Spartan Laser *Missile Pod Sources Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons